Central Apollyon
category:Limbus *Central Apollyon is a subsection of the Apollyon zone in the Limbus region. *It is reached via the Teleport-Dem (or Mea) crag entrance to Al'Taieu. *Enter by trading Charcoal Chip, Magenta Chip, Smalt Chip, and Smoky Chip to the Swirling Vortex in Apollyon. *A Red Card or Black Card is required to enter this area. *Cosmo-Cleanse is also required to enter this area. *30 minute limit, no extensions. *There is only one level. *Title granted: Apollyon Ravager *Xbox 360 Achievement granted: Apollyon Ravager (20 Gamerscore) Drop Chart Proto-Omega Proto-Omega has about 26000 HP. :*Auto-Regen (low-middle) :*It is immune to Gravity, Bind, Dispel, and Blind. :*It is susceptible to Slow, Paralyze, Elegy, Requiem, Threnody, Finale, and Stun. :*It seems to take the most damage from Blizzard nukes (~618), but Thunder is also good (~581). :*It is highly resistant to Dark elemental spells/effects. :*It is not affected by CCB Polymer Pumps. :*It has party aggro (just like all Limbus mobs), so anyone using zombie tactics to keep DoT on and prevent regeneration after a wipe must drop from party first. Proto-Omega periodically switches between two stances, shown at right. It starts out on four legs and switches stances every two minutes after first aggro. *On all four legs, he is extremely resistant to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 70% damage. :*Melee attacks inflict ~200 damage, sometimes with additional effect Stun. :*Suggested strategy: Tank with shadows, melees maybe build TP but then stand back, BLMs DD some but be ready for the Gunpod when it moves to two legs. :* Just free stun in this form, no stunnable attacks. *On two legs he is vulnerable to physical damage, and nukes hit for about 10% damage. :*Melee attacks inflict ~500 damage. :*Suggested strategy: Tank with shadows, melees DD, BLMs stun, healers stand far back and be ready with Paralyna and Silena. :*If you try to stun whenever you see the red lines of a TP move in this form, you'll probably just stun Stun Cannon and Floodlight, which works out well. *At 25% HP it switches into his final form, which looks the same as bipedal form, but is significantly different. :*Melee attacks are extremely damaging; over ~600 damage. :* The final form takes 50% damage from both physical and magical attacks. :* The final form has Regain, allowing it to spam special attacks (Pod Ejection, Colossal Blow and Laser Shower). :* Suggested strategy: Kite while farming gunpods and slowly bringing its HP down so you can kill it fast when time gets low. ::* Alternately, Chainspell Stun, tank in place and zerg it down fast. ::* Avoiding hate reset from Colossal Blow is important; either kiting or Stun can accomplish that. Proto-Omega incorporates many of Omega's special attacks, plus some new ones. They differ by form: *Quadrupedal Form: :*'Guided Missile:' Targeted 10'(?) AoE ~400-750 physical damage, absorbed by Utsusemi :*'Ion Efflux:' Cone Attack Paralysis :*'Target Analysis:' 10'(?) AoE Absorb-ALL, absorbed by Utsusemi :*'Pile Pitch:' Massive damage, hate reset and Bind (30 sec), ignores Utsusemi (90% of current HP, reduced by -physical damage gear) :*'Rear Lasers:' Damage and Petrification, used when someone behind Omega gets hate *Bipedal Form: :*Sometimes uses Pod Ejection while switching into two leg form. :*'Guided Missile II:' Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~475 magic damage, ignores Utsusemi :*'Floodlight:' Targeted 15'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage, Flash, Blind and Silence, ignores Utsusemi :*'Hyper Pulse:' 20' AoE ~300 magic damage, Gravity and short Bind, wipes Utsusemi :*'Stun Cannon:' Targeted 20'(?) AoE ~300 magic damage and Paralysis, ignores Utsusemi *Final Form (always bipdal): :*'Colossal Blow:' Massive damage, knockback and hate reset, ignores Utsusemi :*'Laser Shower:' Cone Attack ~150-900 damage ::* Damage is reduced by kiting or standing off-center; this seems to follow the same rules as Wyrm breath. :*'Pod Ejection:' Spawn a Gunpod. Used at the beginning of final form, and then periodically afterwards. ::* Gunpods do not link with Proto-Omega, they seem to choose their target randomly. ::* The Gunpods have about 2000 HP, so two Tier IV nukes or Spirits Withins should knock them out. Kill them ASAP, they hit hard. ::* One BLM/NIN can be useful for pulling Gunpods. ::* They drop one of the following: 6 Ancient Beastcoins, an AF+1 material, one of the chips you used to enter the battle, or a synthesis material. When Proto-Omega is defeated the final Armoury Crate appears in the middle of the arena. It contains 5-6 Ancient Beastcoins and 2-3 Omega body parts. Don't be in too much of a hurry to kill Proto-Omega; the more Gunpods it spawns, the more loot you can get from them. If you can survive the final form for a while, it's best to keep kiting it around farming Gunpods until you're almost out of time.